


Homecoming

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: Lydia and Isaac talk about homecoming.





	Homecoming

“Scott?”

Both Isaac and Scott turned at the female voice. Standing just a few feet away stood Lydia Martin on a pedestal (the irony of it had not escaped Isaac). The purpose of the pedestal had more to do with the woman kneeling on the floor trimming fabric then Lydia’s opinion of her own importance.

“Lydia!” Scott exclaimed and walked from the customer service desk he was standing at. “You’re..alone?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m alone. Allison is not here.” She shook her head at his disappointment. “What are you doing here?”

“I, um, getting fit for a suit.”

“I know,” Lydia said haughtily and turned to look at herself in the mirror. “Allison already told me the two of you were going together. As friends that is.” Again she rolled her eyes. That’s all she could do when it came to Allison and Scott.

“Mr. McCall, you can come back.”

Scott turned to Isaac. “I’ll be right back.”

Isaac opened his mouth to speak, but Scott was already walking away. With a frown Isaac shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around.

“You look miserable.”

Isaac slid his eyes to the familiar voice, not yet willing to even turn his head to face her. He’d been avoiding looking at her when she and Scott were talking. As it turned out she was looking directly at him. “So?”

Lydia shrugged. “Just an observation. I’m assuming this isn’t you’re normal territory?”

“No,” Isaac said in a clipped tone.

“You know, you could sit. I’m not exactly in the position to turn and look at you.”

Isaac frowned. That meant she intended to still have a conversation with him, which was something he didn’t want. He hadn’t minded tagging along with Scott, especially considering he was living with him at the moment. Now he was starting to reconsider. Going along for a ride hadn’t included having a conversation with Lydia Martin, someone he still didn’t like.

“I won’t bite,” Lydia said finally, noting his hesitancy. The look he gave her made her smirk slightly. She hadn’t realized what she had said at first. He sighed then came and sat near her. His long body stretching out and slouched in the chair. He really should work on his posture.

Isaac avoided looking at her, or at least from looking at her eyes. He instead watched the seamstress trim and pin fabric. Without even realizing it he became focused on the dress she wore, his eyes traveling up the long material to the bodice. Against his will he took in her appearance. The thin satin material resting against her skin, the low back, the reflection of the low V between her cleavage. It occurred to him suddenly he was actually checking her out and he averted his eyes immediately.  
“Are you going?” Lydia asked, fighting a growing grin on her lips. His eyes met hers. “To the dance?”

“No. I take it you are?”

“Of course. I am elected homecoming queen.” Lydia sighed sadly though.

“Of course,” he said and she looked at him, probably noticing his slight disgust.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll lose.” He stared at her, not at all impressed. “No one likes crazy,” she sing songed.

Isaac decided not to comment. The conversation was venturing into slightly more serious territory. Isaac only knew some of what was going on with Lydia. Even he had to admit it was all a little scary. Perhaps a small part of him felt bad for her. A very small part.

“You should go.”

Isaac looked up at her. “Me? No.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“That’s stupid.”

“I don’t have a date.” Now he was reaching.

The seamstress stepped away from Lydia, giving her room to step down so that she could go undress. “Well, that’s perfect.” Lydia turned to face him. “Neither do I. We’re going together.”

“What?” Isaac exclaimed and stood up. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.”

Lydia looked up at him expectantly. “Why not? It’s just a dance. For three hours you can act like a normal high school boy. Okay?” His mouth opened as if he was trying to find a reason to argue. “Perfect!” She smiled sweetly at him.

She spun away, dress twisting around her. Isaac stared after her, unable to form any response. As if on cue, Scott came to join him seconds later.

“What?” Scott asked, looking to where Isaac stared.

“I think I just got tricked into taking Lydia to homecoming.”


End file.
